


You Wish

by amylou22



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Battle at the garbage dump, Boys Kissing, Cannon story with minor changes, Canon Compliant, Half textfic, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, They're at nationals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amylou22/pseuds/amylou22
Summary: They say that sometimes you meet someone and you just click. This was one of these cases.-Noya : maybe you wish can be our alwaysYaku : you wishNoya : is that a yes!?





	

Yū : got 2 go to practice talk later?

Morisuke : Aw well, talk you you later. Love you!

Yū : Love you too!

“Yaku-San is smiling at his phone again!” Lev exclaimed, alerting everyone in the clubroom to the new development.

“You went and got yourself a girlfriend Yakkun?” Kuroo teased as he pulled his jersey over his head.

“I bet it’s that cute girl from class three!” Inuoka chirped.

“Isn’t she taller than him though?” Lev said, narrowly avoiding a shoe being thrown at him by the short libero in question.

“It isn’t Maya-san from class 3. Geez guys, do you have to be so intrusive?” Yaku responded after collecting his shoe.

“Oh Maya-chan~ send me more loving texts~” Kuroo mimicked.

“I don’t think Yaku is going to budge. Let’s go Kuro.” Kenma stood up from his cross legged position on the floor.

The members quickly dispersed after Kenma’s interruption and Yaku headed home. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he smiled at the screen when he saw the notification. Yū had added a new photo to his instagram of him and Tanaka posing in front of the camera with Sawamura in the background giving them an irritated glance. He double tapped the photo and went back to the homepage, scrolling through his feed absentmindedly and he walked up the stairs in the appartment building to his house.

The kitchen was empty when he arrived, so he assumed his mother was working late again – probably trying to save up some money so they weren’t left hungry after she paid the months bills – he had to try get a part time job soon. There was a scribbled note on the fridge that confirmed his suspicions and told him there was instant ramen in the top cupboard. He sighed, his mother never understood how hard it was to get up there for him due to her uncharacteristic tallness in comparison to her son, but at least it was food. 

He poured the hot water in the plastic cup and stirred it for a minute before collapsing on the couch and sending a quick snapchat to Yū of his ramen and the caption – 5 star meal tonight. He switched on the TV and flicked through the channels until he found a rerun of an old anime he used to watch. Yū replied to his snap quickly with one of his own, a photo of a greasy burger and fries next to a cup of cola – v/healthy choice mori was the caption. Their streak was growing, now reaching 156 – which pretty much summed up the length of their relationship.

The program finished quickly, as did Yaku’s ramen. He threw the plastic container in the bin and pulled his homework out his bag as he switched on his laptop to Skype Yū. He dropped his textbooks on the desk and logged into his laptop, the desktop quickly appearing on screen. The wallpaper showed a selfie the pair had taken together on the last day of training camp with Kuroo photo bombing it in the background. The pair of them had bright smiles on their faces and the hand that Nishinoya wasn’t using to hold the camera was around Yaku’s shoulders in a peace sign. Yaku had one hand above Noya’s head to give him bunny ears and the other lay at his side, outside the photo. Noya’s eyes shone in the sunlight but the pure delight in them didn’t go unnoticed.

Yaku opened up the Skype app and clicked the video call button next to Yū’s profile picture as he opened the first textbook. Noya picked up after the second ring and held his textbooks in front of his chest.

“I’ve only got two things tonight!” He exclaimed happily, waving the books – the camera lagged at the sudden movement, glitching the page before it returned to normal.

“Lucky” Yaku sighed, spreading out his books so Noya could see them. “I’ve got four.”

“That’s not too bad~ besides, I can always help you” He laughed and twirled his pen.

“I’d love to see you try” 

“I’ll have you know I scored a 65 on my last test” He squaked.

Yaku held his heart dramatically “I’m swooning”

Noya winked at him in an over exaggerated manner as he copied down a question.

“How was your day Yū?” He asked as he scribbled an answer to a complex maths question.

“It was great Mori” Noya continued to write. “Classes were pretty boring but in practice Ryuu finally nailed his jump serve and got it past me- and Shouyou is working on his wipe attacks. They’re getting really good! Kinoshita is getting better at jump floaters too, and then we all went out for meat buns and I think they’ve changed the recipe because they tasted ever better than usual. Ukai kicked us out and me and the other second years went to get our ‘healthy proper meal’ how are you?”

“Yours sounded a lot better than mine. Classes were dull since exams are coming up and they’re starting to pull people out for careers meetings which I still have no idea what I’m going to say at. Practice was good, Lev is finally able to receive – to the best we can get him to right now – but it should be fine. They were nagging me in the clubroom before we left though.”

Noya looked up from his homework. “What was it they were nagging you about?”

“Because I smiled at my phone.” He muttered.

“Awwwww Mori!” Yū blushed.

“I can’t be bothered telling them because eternal teasing will be the death of me.”

“Nationals.”

Yaku glanced at the computer. “What?”

“After the Battle at the Garbage Dump at Nationals.”

“What if we get eliminated before that?”

“Well we’ll just have to try.”

“So we’ll  tell them after that match?”

“Well won’t tell them Yakkun~ I’m just gonna leap on you”

“Yū that’ll be on TV! You can’t do that”

“That’s what makes it fun”

“Okay. But you’ll be doing that when Nekoma wins.”

“No way. Karasuno is gonna destroy you”

“Challenge accepted.”

“Yū? Are you still up?” a voice in the background asked.

“Yeah mum. I’ll go to bed in a minute.”

“Sleep well honey” Yaku heard her shut the door.

“Night Morisuke.”

“Good night Yū”

“Love you.” He held up a heart with his hands.

“Love you too” 

Noya hung up and Yaku continued with his homework until it was after 1am and he was forcing his eyes to stay open. His phone buzzed from where he’d left it on the bed. 

Yū : Go to sleep Mori

Morisuke : Caught me. Night.

Yū : sleep well.

Yaku put his phone on his bedside table and changed into his pyjamas before collapsing against the soft pillow.

_

It was at the end of their first practice match that Yaku first noticed Nishinoya Yū. Obviously he had been impressed by the shorter boys great receives during the game but that was the first time he got to see him outside of the game as a person. Not a player.  And Damn, he was already smitten. 

It was then that he felt a presence behind him. Turning, he saw Nishinoya himself who blurted out a quick “You receive good!” before dashing off. Yaku would have chased after him, but the boy looked as if he was in a hurry so he didn’t want to get in his way. If only he knew why he left back then.

During the first Tokyo training camp they practiced a lot individually and Nishinoya gathered the nerve to ask for some receiving tips. Yaku clearly remembered the blush on his face when he told the younger boy “You’re already a better libero than I am” and how he insisted they should practice anyway. They quickly discovered how much they had in common outside of their height and volleyball position. They loved the same TV shows and had a similar taste in food. The first time Yaku made a pun Noya almost died laughing when it wasn’t even that funny. That also became a common interest. That and competition.

The pair agreed that they both hated losing. So everything quickly became a contest between them. Who could receive more, who could get to the dinner hall quicker, or even who could eat a gari gari popsicle quicker – Noya always won that one by a landslide – and it was probably the most laid back he’d been in a long time.

“You seem to get along well with Nishinoya” Sugawara commented one day.

“We have pretty similar interests.” He replied.

“Sometimes I swear you guys look like a couple” He laughed.

“Pft. Whatever you say.” He wasn’t exactly offended by Suga’s joke. It wasn’t like the notion of dating Nishinoya was telling most vile thing he’d ever heard, in fact he wouldn’t really mind going out with him. Yakus heart stopped. Did that mean he liked him?

“Seriously though, you guys better stay in touch. You guys are inseparable just now.”

“Yaku! I bet I can get more spikes in than you!” Noya shouted in the distance.

“Liberos can’t spike!”

“It’s only a practice though”

“Fine. But I’ll win.”

“Bring it on!”

After the training camp ended. Yaku got a text from an unknown number.

Unknown : It’s me! I got your number through Ryuu and Taketora hope u dont mind.

Yaku : Noya?

Unknown : yup

Yaku quickly added Nishinoya to his contacts and continued to text him as ever got onto the bus.

Yaku : Im going to destroy your next training camp

Noya: Good luck w/ that

Yaku : I mean it. We were tied with wins and losses.

Noya : no way i was defo winning

Yaku : You wish

Noya : maybe you wish can be our always

Yaku : you wish

Noya : is that a yes!?

Yaku : sure.

Yaku : got to go. Text later?

Noya : ye

The next time the pair saw each other was the next training camp after an intense match between the two schools.

“You’re trying to do a liberos toss?” He asked curiously during an individual practice.

“uhuh. Seijohs libero is able to do them and I figured it’d be useful.” He answered as he bent down to tie his shoelace.

“I’ve not seen anyone do it before so it’ll definitely give you guys an edge.”

“Thanks Morisuke-kun” Yaku blushed. 

“What’s with that name?”

“I call my close friends by their first name. I can stop if it makes you uncom-“

“It’s fine. I just didn’t expect it Yū”

Now it was Noya’s turn to blush. 

“I didn’t expect it either!” He yelled as Yaku began to laugh.

They weren’t able to speak as much this time round since the spring tournament was much closer and they all had a lot to improve on. But one night they both decided to stay significantly later to the point where they were left to clean up the entire gym by themselves. 

“Funny turn of events huh.” Noya remarked as he pushed a ball cart alongside him into the storage cupboard.

“Not really. I have a test next week that I was gonna study for tonight.”

“I can help” Noya laughed. “Probably.”

“It should be fine. I’ve still got all weekend.”

They reached the cupboard and wheeled the carts to the far end. Just as they were turning to leave, the door that had swung shut when they entered clicked shut.

“Did we just get locked in a cupboard?” Yaku frowned, feeling around for a light switch.

“How shoujo”

“Probably Nekomata. He’ll be back soon when he checks the rooms and realises we’re not there.”

“So what do we do?”

“Wait him out I guess. Can’t really call anyone if our phones are in the rooms.”

“We could scream.”

“I’d rather not have that held over my head for the remainder of my third year.”

“Fair point.” Noya sighed and fell onto the pile of gymnastic mats against the other wall. “wanna play truth or dare?”

“What dares can we do in a dark room?” Noya snorted before changing his suggestion. “Truth or truth then”

“Fine. You ask first.”

“Okay. If you had to pick one team to join for a day what team would you pick?”

“Fukurodani since I know the only troublesome player is Bokuto.”

“They are a good team. I respect that decision.” Noya mock saluted, his form seen vaguely through the small light the windows were letting through.

“My turn. If you had to kiss anyone on your team who would it be?”

“Kiyoko-san definitely.”

“Good avoidance of the question. Has Yū got a crush?”

“You’ll have to wait till its your question Morisuke. Who do you think has the best legs on your team?”

“Kuroo for sure.”

“His thighs are almost as good as Daichis”

“Are you bi?”

“Is this the question or is it an off topic inquiry?”

“The latter.” Yaku scooted over closer to him on the mat.

“Yeah”

“Same here.”

“Really?”

“I just told you who had the best thighs in my team. Does that help confirm it?”

“Kind of?”

“Okay. Actual question now. Who do you like?”

“Well actually Morisuke-kun ,the person I like is sitting with me on a gym mat in a dark storage room right now.”

“You like...me?”

“Yeah. Sorry if I made it weird or somethin-“

“I like you too.” He whispered.

“Can I kiss you?” Noya whispered in reply.

“Why are we whispering?” 

“For fun” He replied.

“Yes you can kiss me.”

Noya leaned forward and gently cupped Yakus cheek, his thumb stroking it lightly. He brought his face forward and tilted to the side for a better angle before slowly pressing his lips against Yaku’s. They were cold and chapped, but that didn’t make the kiss unpleasant. In fact, it made it feel like it was Noya he was kissing. His own lip was sucking against Noyas lower one and he dared himself to brush his tongue along it. Heel was beaten to it when Noya licked over his top lip. His tongue was warm and inviting and Yaku left his spot on the boys lower lip to meet his tongue with his own. His breath leaked into his mouth, it was hot and he could vaguely taste the stew that had been served at dinner. It wasn’t the way he’d imagined it. It was better. Noya tugged his shirt over his head and Yaku placed his hands on the boys now bare back, pulling him close. They were now laying on the mats with Noya above him. Noyas hands drifted from Yakus cheeks to the back of his neck before he made himself comfortable stroking up and down Yakus side, lifting his shirt up ever so slightly. 

A loud knock on the door made them flinch and quickly pull away from each other - Noya shoving his top on back to front - before Yaku sent out a quick “Who is it?” The person unlocked the door.

“It’s Ukai. Nekomata send me put to find you two after he realised you weren’t in your rooms. Did he lock you in here?”

“Mustn’t have realised we were in there.” Noya responded as he headed out the door.

“See you in the morning Morisuke.”

“Good night Yū”

As soon as he reached his room he grabbed his phone and sent out a quick text to Noya.

Yaku : So are we like... dating now?

Noya : Only if u want to

Yaku : I do.

Noya : Alrighty then

Yaku : We gonna tell people or?

Noya : How about if someone directly asks if we’re dating we’ll confirm it but other than that not really say anything. That way its not rly a secret

Yaku : Deal.

-

“So Yakkun, has your girlfriend came to watch the Battle at the Garbage heap?” Kuroo asked from where he was doing his warm up stretches.

“They’ll be there” He smiled. It did no harm giving them a hint, did it?

“Ever so suspicious Yaku” Kai commented.

“I’ll be looking for her in the stands Yaku-San!” Lev hollered.

“You do that .”

“Okay guys it’s almost time. Let’s defeat Karasuno and get the the finals!” Kuroo was an oddly motivating person despite his sarcastic comments. The team bumped fists and headed down the corridor towards centre court.

If they won this they would get to the finals. Something that their team had never accomplished before. That was where they’d win it all. Noya had sent him a good luck text that morning, even though it was his team they were playing against. Yaku had replied with the same amount of encouragement and they sent each other some snapchats on the bus. This would be the first time they had properly seen each other in a very long time.

The court seemed even larger today, even though he had played on it multiple times before. This game was different. This was the game that had been anticipated by their coaches and the public for years.  The crowd was busier than he’d ever seen it.

He glanced over to Karasunos side of the net and offered Noya a small smile which was subtlety returned.

-

They were in their fifth set. The score was 17-16 to Karasuno.  Kuroo served the ball into the far corner where Kageyama dived to receive it.  Nishinoya jumped forward from behind the attack line and tossed to Tanaka who did a cross court spike that Yaku  steadily received.  Kenma lined up with the ball and tossed to Fukunaga who spiked a clean straight right into Sawamura’s waiting arms.  Kageyama jumped and tossed the ball to a Hinata that leaped sideward to do his god-like broad attack.  Yaku surged forward in attempt to receive the ball that had bounced off Kuroo and Lev’s block. He missed. His body collided with the floor, his hand an inch away from where the ball bounced. Kai slid next to him, his dive also not being enough to save it. 

Karasuno cheered as the scoreboard changed and the referee blew the whistle. 18-16 in Karasunos favour. At least they had lost to an amazing team. 

Yaku hit the floor with his fist in good spirited anger. 

“We lost...” Kai murmered beside him.

“I guess we did” He replied as he stood up.

“Morisuke~” a shout from afar quickly collided with him as Noya jumped hugged him.

“Yū! You can’t just do that!” Yaku laughed as he detached himself from the libero.

“I told you I would”

“That was on TV” He hissed.

“I’m recording it at home.”

“Send me it. But really, good game.”

“Nice receive Mori”

“I missed it?”

“I mean when you caught my toss.”

“Nice toss.” 

“That’s what I was looking for!” The pair grinned at each other and Kuroo popped up between them. 

“I’m assuming this is what you meant when you said they were here.” He smirked.

“Yep.”

“Bet it was when he came to the room late at camp” Inuoka inserted.

“Ooh. Good one Inuoka” Shibayama complimented.

“And if it was?” Yaku said.

“No! My son is too innocent!” Sugawara barrelled into the conversation.

“Pft. Alright” Noya laughed.

This was exactly how it was supposed to be.

-

Yū : That’s you finished high school.  I think im gonna study for a uni in Tokyo

Morisuke : Wanna move in together when you do?

Yū : You wish

Morisuke: I stg Yū

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. It's kinda all over the place. I wrote it on my phone and did a quick read over so tell me if there are any mistakes. I'm in yakunoya hell rightnow and legit every yakunoya head cannon contributed to this. I took a break halfway through this and burnt my finger so typing was hard for a while. Sorry if there are more errors after that part. I wrote this instead of sleeping. Might make a play list for this. Idk yet.  
> Tell me if they aren't in character ^-^  
> PLAY LIST- http://8tracks.com/levy_redfoxox/you-wish


End file.
